Statuses
Statuses will make or break your character. Whether you're dehydated or addicted, you always want to be aware of what can kill you. Clean It is the default status when you arrive in town. You will lose it if you take any drugs. Dehydration Between days of doing nothing, walking in the desert, and fighting off zombies, one tends to get thirsty and needs water. Dehydration starts off as Thirsty. This will evolve quickly if a player is in the desert. When a player is dehydrated, they have until the next attack to drink water before they die. If a player is successful in doing this, then they will not gain any AP for the action of drinking water. You can also die if you walk outside for too long with the status of Dehydration. Drugged When you use a drug, you get the status drugged. Once you use your first drug, you also lose the status "clean" (i don't know yet what it implies...) Addiction Already eaten? Finished that last ration of water? Drugs are a sure way to regain that AP you've lost. One side note of caution, though, is that if you take too many drugs in one day... well you become addicted. Having an addiction will require you to use a drug once per-day in order to fullfill the addiction, otherwise you will die the following day. Addictions occur when taking more than one drug per-day, though there is a chance that you won't become addicted after the first use. Hunger Didn't eat today? Then go eat something! Hunger is the exact same as dehydration only with food. Wounded Whether it's attacked by a zombie or attacked by a gun, getting hurt sucks all the same. There are multiple ways of getting hurt, just the same there are multiple places to get hurt. Each place has a different effect to the player, but all will always reduce your max AP by 1. *Eye - Scavenging is drastically reduced. *Foot - No effects... *Head - Your speech in the forums is altered, as if you were stuttering. *Arm - You cannot work at the construction sites or open/close the town gates. *Leg - As you walk around in the wastelands, there is a chance that you will fail to move from one screen to another, resulting in the loss of that AP used. *Hands - Certain objects become unusable. If you don't use a bandage to heal, you get infected the day after, giving you 50% chance to die during the next zombie assault. Infected Infection is the direct consequence of an injury that was not healed. The infection can be remove by the item "paracetoid 7g (a drug), but the infection comes back the day after if you don't take care of your injury (with a bandage). Infection can be deadly since you have 50% chance every night to die from it. Drunk After a hard day's work out killing zombies and pillaging, it's always good to drink some beer and run back out into the fray, no? While drinking is a great way to replenish AP, over doing it will cause you to get drunk. Becoming drunk will hinder your speech (supposedly) and hinder your actions. The next day the status of Drunk will be replaced with the status of Hungover. The only negative about this is that you cannot drink anymore beer while either of these two statuses. In total you cannot drink beer for two days after you have recieved the Drunk status. Terrorized Witnessing the deaths of your fellow comrads, you are struck paralyzed. This status comes after one has witnessed most of their mates die in a attack. So far being terrorized has a -2 penalty to your control points when in the wasteland, speach becomes somewhate slurred and random words are put inbetween your own when writting in a pm or the forums and many of your actions are hindered (not yet known which are). Valium (drug) and Pocket Vibrator(device) will remove this status. This can also occur after taking certain drugs. Exhausted After running out of AP, you can no longer do many actions. You must either eat, drink, take drugs, or use alcohol to restore your AP. Hangover After using alcholic beverages(Drunk), you have a "Hangover" status the day after which prohibits you from using alcohol for one day.